A Strange Sense Of Resemblance
by Call-Me-Crazy.Cuz I Am
Summary: He sees her three times, and each time she's either dancing, laughing, or reminding him way too much of Honey. She is loud and talks way too fast and a little slobbish. In other words, she's his polar opposite, and he should probably run away because one Mitsukuni is more than enough . But then again, opposites do attract. And he certainly is attracted to her. Takashi/OC One-Shot


**A.N. I always wondered who Mori-Senpai would end up with…..I guess this was just a product of that:D  
**

The first time he ever sees her, she is twirling in the Ouran Highschool courtyard, heedless of the rain.

He's walking Honey to the lunchroom and as they turn the corner, a flash of yellow catches his eye. He turns, confused, because all of the students should be eating. Especially with the rain, there is no reason for her to be outside. He shakes his head and takes a step forward.

And then, as if possessed, he turns around.

He's never, _ever_ purposely left Honey on a walk like that, and as he takes a step towards the courtyard he half expects for the blond boy to start crying or wailing.

But he doesn't, so Mori takes another step.

And another, and another, until he is at the very end of the shaded portion of the walk and raindrops begin to shine in his hair. He looks, but he can't see any girl or any yellow at all. The entire landscape is grey and wet from the clouds.

He shakes his head, laughing a little inside, sure that he's going crazy. He moves to catch up with Honey, and then he sees her.

Well, all he actually sees is long brown-red hair and the yellow school dress she wears.

But he does note that she seems to be moving, doing some kind of dance, and he smiles slightly, because the way she moves reminds him of Honey. She has the same energy and childlike bounce that Honey has, and he watches her for a little, wondering why she's risking a cold right before exams week.

She begins to twirl, and he catches a glimpse of her face. Huge eyes, a light brown color. Very thin lips and a delicate nose and chin. She's tan, and he can see how she'd be pretty if her eyes didn't dominate the rest of her features like they do, and if her face was a little less chubby.

But he's still attracted to her. Maybe it's because of the childlike twinkle in her eyes or maybe it's because she just really reminds him of Honey.

"TAKASHI!" He hears Honey cry, far ahead. "THEY'RE GIVING OUT CAKE!"

He actually laughs –out loud- and runs to catch up with the squirming boy.

He doesn't think of the girl any longer, because between studying for exams, keeping Honey from collapsing after his sugar-high and the Host Club, he's had absolutely no spare time for it.

**O_O_O_O_O**

The next time he sees her, she's in Music Room No. 3 and he almost doesn't recognize her.

But that long, unusually-colored hair and those huge eyes are dead giveaways.

She introduces herself as Ren Hatsuohma, giving instructions for them to call her Ren-san.

She talks so fast she stumbles over her words and one foot keeps jiggling up and down as she sits on the couches. She migrates instantly over to Kyoya, but he can't stop glancing out of the corner of his eye as she laughs and those huge eyes glitter.

Her uniform is rumpled with a stain near the collar and he can hear her excited voice, low-pitched for a girl, from where he stands across the room.

And there's still that nagging sense of resemblance between Ren-san and Honey.

She's the last customer to go, staying to laugh with Hikaru and Kaoru, to swoon at Tamaki, and all the while he stands in the corner, watching her and feeling slightly stalkerish.

As she bounds up and practically skips out, she stops by his corner and rumbles out a string of practically incomprehensible words.

"Hi! YoumustbeTakashi! I'mRenandI'minyourhomeroom!" She bubbles, practically hopping up and down.

His mouth hangs open for a millisecond, and then he composes himself and nods, once.

"Youdon'ttalkorsmilealot,doyouTakashi? Ibetmyparentsandsiblingswoul dbehappyifIwaslikethat! Ijustcan'tshutup!"

"Uhm…" He's at a loss for words, and apparently she senses it.

"I make you uncomfortable, don't I?" She cocks her head to the left and it's obvious that she's controlling her speech as to not talk too fast. "That's okay. I make a lot of people uncomfortable." She sighs.

His eyes widen and he decides to take a risk. "You don't make me uncomfortable."

When Ren beams at him, the tips of her eyes crinkling and her joy practically tangible , he decides that he needs to speak more often.

"I do believe we're witnessing the beginning of love." Kyoya remarks as he watches them.

Hikaru looks at him, confused. "Haven't you said that before?"

**O_O_O_O_O_O **

The third and best time he sees her, she's dancing again, only this time it's with a group of friends.

They move as one, twisting and turning and smiling and laughing, looking for all the world like the happiest people alive.

Tamaki and Haruhi are dancing as well with Honey running around the courtyard like a chicken with its head cut off.

Mori leans against a pole with Kyoya, calmly watching the festive scene and keeping a careful count on how many cupcakes Honey tries to sneak. The afternoon suns lights up the dancers, and he can't help but realize that Ren's eyes glint green and gold and brown in the light.

"She'll be good for you, Mori," Kyoya says conversationally.

Mori's mouth drops open.

"I am quite capable of sensing romantic beginnings, I assure you." A hint of laughter in Kyoya's voice. "She talks a good deal more than you, but perhaps it will serve as motivation."

And even as he says this, Ren-san breaks away from her group and bounds toward Mori. "TAKASHI! Dance with me!"

Kyoya gives a self-satisfied smirk and nudges him on.

Ren grabs his hands and pulls him into the courtyard.

And he knows that the reason he dances is not because of her shocking resemblance to Honey. He dances because he is drawn to her, the girl with the too-big eyes and the baby face, the girl who talks way to fast and dances in the rain.

He doesn't understand why, and maybe that's okay. After all, he's always been patient, and he's willing to wait for his feelings for Ren to develop if they do and become inconsequential if circumstances so choose.

Right now, he's okay with dancing and laughing with the girl whose eyes sparkle and who seems to already know him.

This, he thinks, is a girl I could be with.

Even if she does remind him way too much of Honey.


End file.
